omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleipmon
Character Synopsis Sleipmon is a Holy Knight Digimon which is one of the Digital World's guardians, the "Royal Knights". While most of the Royal Knights are Human Digimon, it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Ultimate Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Sleipmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, and it is capable of instantaneous, high-speed movements that its thick build would not suggest. Sleipmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed within these ruins. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Sleipmon/Kentaurosmon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Master Archer and Close-Quarters Combatant, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted the existence erasing attacks by ZeedMillenniummon, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation, Acausality, Healing, Slight Resistance to Status Effect Inducement. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ via power-scaling (Managed to freeze Gallantmon solid. Should be comparable to Lilithmon) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Fought on equal grounds against Takumi, should be comparable to the other Royal Knights) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Should not be that much weaker than Alphamon or Omegamon and managed to subdue and freeze Gallantmon, managed to barely survive a battle against ZeedMillenniummon) Speed: At least FTL+. Possibly Infinite via power-scaling (One of the fastest Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Is so fast that he can attack dozens of times before Takumi's team, which participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space, could properly retaliate, UlforceVeedramon was needed to match him) | Immeasurable (Should not be much slower than Alphamon or Omegamon, who are able to freely traverse space-time to reach the Terminals, the past, present, and future of the Digital World that were separated by Yggdrasil, able to fight against Takumi's team, who took on the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) Lifting Ability: Likely Universal via power-scaling | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Universal, likely Universal+ via power-scaling (Managed to freeze and damage Gallantmon) | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level, likely''' Universe Level+''' (Tanked attacks from Gallantmon, wears Red Digizoid armor, which is known for its phenomenal defensive abilities even amongst other forms of the metal) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from Takumi) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Should not be that much weaker than Alphamon or Omegamon, managed to barely survive a battle against ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: Immensely High (Can endure extended battles with top-tier Royal Knights like Gallantmon, managing to tank his attacks long enough to freeze them both in ice to take the latter out of the right) Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Sleipmon is a master combatant, engaging with several of the stronger members of the group in combat on even ground in both close and long-range combat. He is particularly skilled at the latter, attacking targets at distance with the powerful bolts from Múspellsheimr and restraining them with the blizzards generated from Niflheimr. He is also the guardian of essential program data that forms the basis for the creation of Digimon, scouting and guarding vast expanses of land at a time. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: His sacred crossbow, Múspellsheimr, his sacred shield, Niflheimr Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bifröst: Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. * Odin's Breath: Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. * Tactic Smear: Jumps high into the air and kicks the opponent with its hooves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga